Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost
:This article is about the film. For the DVD, see Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost (DVD). Kate Micucci | voicedirection= Wes Gleason | casting= Wes Gleason | producers= Jim Krieg (co-producer) Jennifer Coyle Amy McKenna Sam Register (executive producer) | music= Robert J. Kral | editedby= Robert Ehrenreich Robby Wells | writtenby= Tim Sheridan | directedby= Cecilia Aranovich Hamilton | previousfilm= }} Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost is the twenty-ninth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on Digital HD and DVD on February 5, 2019. It serves as a conclusion to the short-lived 1985 TV series The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. Premise Mystery Inc. are put into retirement when they accidentally capture the wrong guy. Just when they think their mystery solving days are over, Vincent Van Ghoul reconnects with them to finish an unfinished case of Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne's years ago. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Vincent Van Ghoul * Flim-Flam * Vance Linklater Villains: * Mortifer Quinch * Mrs. Malvo * Asmodeus * Asamad Van Ghoul Other characters: * Farmer Morgan * Sheriff * Bernie Alan * Benny * Scrappy-Doo Locations * United States ** Mall *** Old Timey Toys ** Castle Van Ghoul ** Daphne's home * Himalayas Objects * Chest of Demons * Handcuffs * Magnifying glass * Inflatable rubber duck * Gang's flashlights * Scooby Snacks * Cheese * Submarine sandwich * Lotsa Luck Joy Juice * Vacuu-Spook 2000 Vehicles * Mystery Flying Machine * The Mystery Machine * Miss-tery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * The film's opening title sequence contains numerous references to the original show. All in all, That's Monstertainment and A Spooky Little Ghoul Like You are the only episodes not referenced. The references to the other episodes are: ** The Gang being chased by a werewolf from To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before. ** Maldor the Malevolent and the Dragon from Scoobra Kadoobra. ** The Gang searching the mines and the Shadow Demon from Me and My Shadow Demon. ** The Marrakesh marketplace and the Reflector Specter from Reflections in a Ghoulish Eye. ** The Bermuda Triangle Ghost from Ship of Ghouls. ** Stonehenge and Marcella from When You Witch Upon a Star. ** A clock turning backward from It's a Wonderful Scoob. ** The Gang trapped in a comic strip by Demondo from Scooby in Kwackyland. ** Silhouettes of Rankor, Professor Phantazmo, and Zimbulu from Coast-to-Ghost, The Ghouliest Show on Earth, and Horror-Scope Scoob. * Flim-Flam and Vincent Van Ghoul were main and supporting characters, respectively, in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. Flim-Flam was part of the gang, while Vincent assisted from the sidelines. * The gang have mementos from past cases in their garage sale: ** The Black Knight suit from : . ** Ape Man mask from WAY: . ** The samurai mask from the DTV . ** Ghost Clown mask from WAY: . ** Snow Ghost mask from WAY: . ** Spooky Space Kook suit and mask/helmet from WAY: . ** A shark man suit from : . ** Werewolf mask from WAY: . ** Witch Doctor mask from WAY: . * Daphne has a photo of the gang unmasking Mr. Beeman, wearing the Moat Monster costume, from the first DTV, . Notes/trivia * The opening sequence features a narration from Vincent Van Ghoul in a somewhat similar style to his narration in opening sequence to The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. * Maurice LaMarche reprises his role of Vincent Van Ghoul from the unrelated TV series Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. * This is the second direct to video movie that doesn't have the 'Special Thanks to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears' credit at the end. * The same idea of Fred being away at camp to explain his lack of knowledge of Flim-Flam was used in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby as monks. * Traps: * Scooby Snacks bribe: 2 for Scooby and Shaggy. * "Ruh-roh" count: 1. * "Zoinks" count: 3. * "Jeepers" count: 0. * "Jinkies" count: 1. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Scrappy is cut out of flashbacks in the opening credits, as if he never existed, only for Flim-Flam to mention him, which is followed by Velma not knowing who he is talking about. * In the opening sequence, Vincent only counts ten ghosts with one of them not even counting as a legitimate one, as it was a cyclone ghost in the episode , which featured a combination of several ghosts captured from previous episodes. * Perhaps due to a misunderstanding, the Mystery Flying Machine is renamed to the "Flying Mystery Machine". * The gang are under the assumption that Farmer Morgan is wearing a mask, but don't think to try and unmask Mrs. Malvo. It's unclear what kind of monster was supposed to be threatening the toy store. * It's unknown why Mrs. Malvo didn't want extra land for her mall, although it's presumably because she didn't have the millions of dollars to give to Farmer Morgan. * The gang are specified as being almost eighteen year olds, although they were clearly of age in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. ** Shaggy mentions sending the Chest of Demons to Vincent before school started, but again, he was clearly past the age of going to any high school. * The Sheriff said Scooby should be on a leash, but the gang weren't so bothered by that law. * The Werewolf mask appears outside and inside the garage, with no time for anyone of the gang to have moved it. * It's implied the thirteen episodes of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo happened over one summer, when it went as far as winter. * Fred and Velma were never at camp, as The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, the previous series to The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, had Fred as an aspiring mystery writer and Velma as an assistant research scientist at NASA. * Velma asks Daphne if the red van is also called the Mystery Machine, which she denies, but won't reveal its real name she has apparently given it. In reality, it was called the Mystery Machine in the episode . * Shaggy says the reason why him and Scooby are always afraid of fake monsters was because they've seen twelve real ones, but this wouldn't account for why they were afraid before that, evidenced by the keepsakes of past cases before The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. * The gang seem to be going back to the original case at the beginning of the film, although it isn't elaborated on. * Weerd and Bogel were the only prominent characters from the original show who were never seen or mentioned throughout the movie. * Since Asmodeus turned out to be a guy in a mask, and Velma suggesting she simply made up the story of Asamad's redemption, the thirteen ghost was still free. * Velma's skepticism borders on complete and and utter ignorance. Her explanation of Himalayan hallucinations wouldn't explain the ghosts they saw all over the world, unless these hallucinations followed them. She also makes Vincent sound like a nutcase who's been on a lifelong quest of his own imagination. * The credits refer to Noshir Dalal as voicing Benny and Flim-Flam, when he was only voicing Flim-Flam. Benny was someone Flim-Flam was working for. The closed captions also refer to Flim-Flam as Benny. Gallery Videos Curse of the 13th Ghost Trailer Curse of the 13th Ghost clip 1 Curse of the 13th Ghost clip 2 Curse of the 13th Ghost clip 3 Curse of the 13th Ghost clip 4 Images Curse of the 13th Ghost DVD cover.jpg|DVD. Quotes References External links * TBA }} Category:Animated films Category:Direct-to-video films *